cousasdeirmasfandomcom-20200215-history
Irmás a distancia
Irmás a distancia é o episodio 1 da tempada 3 da serie Cousas de Irmás e o episodio 17 en total. Estreouse o 10 de setembro do 2017. Argumento O episodio empeza nun centro cívico da cidade de Barcelona (Cataluña, a Terra), en setembro do 2017. Mila está a facer unha actividade de teatro, e Melina tamén asiste a esta actividade. A actividade de teatro forma parte de Tres Turons, unha entidade que se encarga das persoas con discapacidades mentais. A monitora do grupo é Marisa, unha das xefas de Tres Turons. A actividade empeza con normalidade, e consiste a facer unha presentación para os novos participantes. Melina olla cara a un recuncho dunha parede onde non hai nada… e sorrí. De súpeto, no medio da sala aparecen unhas luces brillantes, e fórmase unha silueta que pouco despois se fai sólida e aparece alguén coñecido por Mila, Melina e Marisa: o almirante Josep Maria 22. El vai vestido diferente de como o coñecían: leva unha camiseta brillante de cor maxenta co número 22 pintado e uns pantalóns azuis. 22 di: “Sorpresa!”… Mila di: “Que fas aquí? E como é que apareciches da nada?” e 22 di que en realidade non se atopa nesta sala, nin sequera se atopa en Barcelona. Está nun lugar que el prefire non revelar, e di que veu evitar un ataque inminente. Marisa di: “Deixa as fantasías para outro momento!” e 22 diríxese a Melina e dille: “Impedirei o teu plan”. Melina di: “Es o almirante da Terra?” e 22 di: “Respondereiche con outra pregunta: todos eses mini-bichos de alí, que finalidade teñen?”. Melina di: “Marisa, sacádeo fóra!”, e 22 di: “5 mini-bichos? Isto non me gusta, se fosen 6 estaría mellor. O 5 non me gusta, prefiro o 6!”, e Marisa cólleo e dille: “Ven, vai a casa un pouco e descansa…”. Pero entón 22 estira o brazo cara á parede que Melina ollaba antes, e di: “Frecha láser!”. E da súa man sae un raio que vai cara á parede, e no canto de facer un buraco, destrúe algo que estaba invisible… 22 di: “Marisa, xa estou en casa, mellor devandito, o meu corpo está en casa. Pero o meu espírito é aquí nunha forma de espectro, e demos forma e poderes a este espectro, que é o que vedes. E agora déixame rematar o meu traballo: Frecha láser!” e segue disparando aos mini-bichos. Pero nese momento, os mini-bichos atacan e empezan a disparar láseres. Marisa ve que isto vai en serio, e di: “Lisquemos de aquí, evacuade o edificio!” mentres os mini-bichos seguen disparando. 22 vai con Mila e di: “Creo que despois de todo isto, terei que darche Retcon para que esquezas todo… dareivos Retcon a todos vós. Pero agora ven comigo, e confía en min!”. Mila ten medo e non sabe que facer, pero decide confiar nel. Mila di: “Melina, que é?” e 22 di: “Xa cho tentei explicar miles de veces, pero non me crías”. De súpeto, un mini-bicho dispara un disparo ao brazo de Mila, feríndoa. E Melina métese nunha esfera de transporte e vaise. 22 destrúe aos mini-bichos con facilidade e fala con alguén, dicindo: “22 a 07, preciso dun transporte de emerxencia de dúas persoas!”… A Mila dóelle o brazo, pero entón unhas luces azuis rodean ela e 22 e de súpeto os dous atópanse nunha sala de cor amarela futurística que parece un hospital, con camas e unhas ferramentas médicas moi avanzadas. Un mozo que se parece a 22 di: “Pasáronse demasiado…” e 22 di: “Para empezar, temos que curar Mila. E non creo que o Retcon solucione nada…”, e un home empeza a pasar un obxecto sobre o brazo de Mila que a cura rapidamente. Mila di: “Que sodes?”, ollando o uniforme dos que hai nesta sala. 22 di: “Somos a Frota Estelar da Federación. Eu son o almirante da Terra. E todo o que che dixen sobre a túa nai é verdade, todo o que di ela tamén é verdade. Pero os que fixeron que a túa nai pareza tola utilizan tecnoloxía do futuro que a policía do século 21 non podería facer nada. No entanto, nós si vos podemos axudar. Mentres estiveres connosco, estarás segura!”. Mila ve que o seu brazo xa está curado, no entanto di: “Dádeme Retcon, quero esquecelo todo!”. 22 di: “Como quixeres. Pero temos que dar Retcon a toda a xente do centro cívico. 0, encárgaste ti?”, e 0 di: “Xa sei o que queres dicir!”… 0 pon un obxecto sobre o brazo de Mila, e rapidamente Mila queda durmida. Entón 0 achégase a ela e faille unha fusión mental teremedosiana… A continuación, 22 di: “Non temos ningún Retcon, polo tanto temos que mantela na holocuberta ata que atopemos unha solución. Temos a Terra en caos por mor do que pasou. Temos que falar na sala de reunións da 07 todos, xa que temos un gran problema!”. Na sala de reunións da FEF 07, unha nave estelar que orbita a Terra, 22 di que este ataque foi demasiado lonxe, e calquera borrado de memoria parcial sería insuficiente. Teñen que facer un borrado de memoria de toda a Terra, unha cousa imposible. 0 di: “E que propós?” e 22 di: “Volver aos vellos tempos: un regreso ao pasado!”. 0 di: “E Kimberly?” e 22 di: “Kimberly está en Bolivia, é alí onde temos que borrar memorias!”. 0 di: “Queres que baixe a Bolivia e que lle borre a memoria a Kimberly de que xa viviu este día?” e 22 di: “Non, quero que baixes a Bolivia e que lle programes a Kimberly non lembrar nunca cousas repetidas por un regreso ao pasado. Ou sexa, tes que crear unha inmunidade ao regreso ao pasado nela!”… Carla di: “Espera, sei o que queres dicir. Este regreso ao pasado non sería o último, verdade?” e 22 di: “Non, Carla, Melina e os seus pasaron á acción. Temos que utilizar o 100% dos nosos recursos se eles fixeren o mesmo!”. A reunión remata, e 0 transpórtase en Bolivia, mentres Mila está inconsciente na enfermaría da 07. 0 remata a súa misión con Kimberly, a pesar de que lle é difícil, e volve á 07. 0 di que el cre que o conseguiu, e todos soben á sala do supercomputador da nave. Carla di: “Tes totalmente a certeza?” e 22 di: “Non temos ningún outro remedio, cando a xente me leva ao límite, teño que tomar decisións improvisadas que ás veces son inesperadas. Preparádevos, volvemos ao pasado agora!”. 22 activa o programa, e unha aura branca percorre toda a Terra e o espazo. No centro cívico de Barcelona, Mila aparece no chan do lavabo de mulleres, espértase e vai á sala de teatro para empezar a súa actividade. Melina tamén está, pero esta vez non fai ningún ataque, a pesar de que non fala e actúa un pouco diferente… A actividade empeza, e esta vez non hai ningunha incursión. Ninguén lembra nada do ataque dos mini-bichos, e todo continúa normalmente… Na 07, 0 está na sala do supercomputador mentres Carla está sentada cuns cascos, xa que en realidade Melina do centro cívico é un holograma que controla Carla mentres a de verdade está na holocuberta, sen saber que non se atopa na Terra. E na holocuberta, Melina fai que os mini-bichos ataquen, pero non atacan, xa que non hai ningún mini-bicho. Melina non entende nada, enfádase e cando ela cre que remata a actividade de teatro, vaise a casa. De momento Melina quedará na 07 para evitar problemas… Mentres tanto, 22 está na súa casa. Á noite, 0 chama 22 e infórmalle que transportaron Melina nunha holocuberta da 07 e quedará alí ata saber máis dela e dos seus. 22 está de acordo, e di que Mila non lembra nada do que sucedeu antes do regreso ao pasado. 0 di que xa llo informará se houber algo novo sobre Melina, e 22 vai durmir. Nunha zona descoñecida, unha silueta con voz distorsionada fala cunha moza coa forma de Mila e dálle a orde de facerse pasar por Mila de verdade e ir ao piso dela, xa que teñen que seguir co seu plan. O dobre de Mila di que así o fará, e a silueta di: “Pero non agora. Antes teño que falar con Lola e rematar a miña misión. Teño un plan, pero preciso de todo o apoio de Lola. Ela é İhi Kadse, ou sexa, teño que ter éxito. Coñézoa moi ben, e sei que é máis intelixente ca todos nós. Parécese moito á súa versión deste mundo, é unha mágoa que xa non lembre nada!”. O dobre de Mila di: “E Robert?” e a silueta di: “O problema máis grande. Se Robert se meter no medio dos nosos plans, sexa como for estragaránolo todo. Deixa que me encargue eu del, sei o que podo facer para botalo de aquí!”. O dobre de Mila di: “Como quixeres…” e remata o episodio. Categoría:Episodios ca:Germanes a distància en:Sisters at a Distance es:Hermanas a distancia fr:Sœurs à distance it:Sorelle a distanza pt:Irmãs a distância ro:Surori la distanţă ru:Сестры на расстоянии